


WonderWear

by KnightAniNaberrie



Series: Fluffy February [8]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, Humor, and this is what has come of that knowledge, anyone remember when MeUndies sold Wonder Woman ones?, did they even sell boxers of that run because idk, fluffy february, well i do, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: If their world had as much Wonder Woman merch as ours does, well, Steve might just take advantage of some of it.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Fluffy February [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139504
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	WonderWear

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8, and ten points to whoever can spot the exact moment I lost my vibe, cause it’s 2AM and I’m sure something is funky. That said, please feel free to use your imagination for afterwards, and may I also recommend reading the part between the squiggly lines in the Spongebob announcer voice.

Steve had to admit that life in the 21st Century had its perks. Transportation was faster and far more comfortable, nearly anyone could be contacted by call or message at almost any time, and the things that had happened to food! It was a lot, but Steve thought he’d been adjusting fairly well, thank you very much.

However, something he hadn’t entirely gotten on board with yet was online shopping. One could find practically anything, and have it brought directly to their door. It was amazing and preposterous all at once, and he’d avoided it for the most part, choosing instead to get the things he needed from a physical store. It gave him a chance to explore the nuances of the times, and seeing other people helped remind him that not everything had changed in the last hundred years.

Still, though he hadn’t made an online purchase himself, he had watched Diana do so a number of times, something that he was suddenly very glad for, because he had found, well, a thing.

It was ridiculous. He knew that well. Under any other circumstance, he probably wouldn’t even have considered it. But he had been inexplicably launched a hundred years into the future, gifted something called a smartphone and a place in the home and life of an immortal demi-god he was madly in love with. Ridiculous was kind of the theme of his life, at this point.

Plus, he just really, really wanted to see how   
Diana would react.

With that in mind, he sat back, pulled on his memories, and began the ordering process.

~ A Few Days Later~

Diana had had a day. She’d been dragged into three different departments’ desperate emergencies (that, really, weren’t even close to being such), her assistant was out on sick leave, and at lunch she’d dropped her sandwich on the floor. It certainly wasn’t bad, as far as days go, but it could have been better as well, and she was ready to let it out in a flood of words and gestures, already starting to speak as she swung open the apartment door.

The words died on her tongue when she caught sight of Steve.

_Oh._

They were blue, with red circles and white stars and gold stylized double w’s that were strikingly familiar and _where on Earth did he…_

“What…”

“Would you believe they sell Wonder Woman themed underwear?” He asked, as though he wasn’t standing in the living room wearing nothing but boxers and a shit-eating grin.

She blinked, a different way of relieving the tension of the day now in mind.

“You know, I think I would.”


End file.
